Naiyahana The DiamondFlower
by Hit-to-Key
Summary: I'm not gonna tell you. :P JUST READ IT AND FIND OUT. Arturo x OC x Grimmjow triangle
1. The Meeting

Akemi Izumi was her name. She had something about her, though. She could completely change her personality as she saw fit. Sometimes, she can be energetic and cheerful all day. But sometimes, she can be a stuck-up, real quiet BITCH. She had just become a soul reaper, and had no real Zanpakutou yet. Her best friend was a potential enemy of the soul society, Uryu Ishida. He tried to teach her how to make arrows out of reishi like he did, but she always ended up making ice shard-like projectiles. Eventually, Uyru had to leave the Soul Society, along with some of his friends, who Akemi never got to meet. A bit of time passed after he left, and Akemi started training on her own, just like he used to. She improved her skills by a long-shot, eventually learning how to make the ice shards made of pure reishi freeze things. She kept that power at an extremely low level on purpose, for she never intended to kill anyone, no matter what the circumstance.

Uryu came back to the Soul Society with his friends sometimes, and Akemi would always show him how much better she got, and tell him that it was all because of him that she had such amazing skills, unlike any other. Since she had no real family, Uryu acted as a brother for Akemi. He would stay with her whenever he visited the Soul Society, and train with her every day. Uryu had explained that he never trained with Soul Reapers besides her, since she seemed more of a Quincy than a Soul Reaper in his eyes. Uryu refused to go all out in training no matter how much Akemi begged him to, for fear of severely injuring her. Uryu had left again after awhile, and Akemi decided to go for a long walk. She spotted a cave in the distance. She figured it was dangerous, since it was a bit close to the most dangerous place in the Rukon District (Zaraki), but she went in anyway after a few moments of thinking.

"I wonder what could be at the back of the cave. Maybe... treasure?! Or maybe some sort of ancient writing! It would be great if I made some sort of historic discovery~" She said to no one in particular.

A strange spirit, however, heard her. The spirit decided that she had pure intentions and had no idea that it was the so-called "treasure"at the back of the cave. It hid in the shadows, yet still stayed in view, waiting for the girl. It waited and waited, until Akemi finally came. She gasped, and at that moment, the spirit spoke.

"My name is Naiyahana, and I am an ancient Zanpakutou spirit. I have blinded all with bad intentions who came here. I ended up killing most of them because they still tried to claim me as theirs, but you seem different. Very different," The spirit said.

Akemi's eyes widened as the spirit came a bit closer. She stared at the glimmering, diamond-like spirit for a bit, before it turned into something that looked similar to reishi. The reishi entered Akemi's body, and, after a few moments, a beautiful Zanpakutou appeared in front of her.

"I am yours to use, if you like," A voice in the back of her head whispered.

"Th-thank you... Naiyahana..." Akemi said, picking up the blade.

She had mastered Flash-Step long ago, and used that to escape the cave. She ran back to her house, and looked in her closet. There was an empty sheath attached to a sash at the left corner of the closet. She picked it up and attached it to her Soul Reaper uniform. She then sheathed the beautiful Zanpakutou known as Naiyahana and smiled.


	2. The Legend of the Arrancar

Akemi stayed alone most of the time, and rarely had visitors. She was never sent on missions of any kind because her powers were a secret. Uryu had never told anyone, and neither had Akemi. Nobody knew that Akemi had a Zanpakutou, because Naiyahana had hinted that she didn't want anyone to know about her. Naiyahana was more of a shy type, as Akemi had learned. She was the most beautiful Zanpakutou in Akemi's opinion, even compared to Rukia's Sode No Shirayuki. Yes, she knew Rukia and her brother Byakuya. Yet, she kept her Zanpakutou a secret, even from them. She knew it was wrong to hide it from Captain Kuchiki, but Rukia would fully understand if she ever found out as long as Akemi explained Naiyahana's nature. Uryu had come back to the Soul Society after awhile, and Akemi begged Naiyahana if she could show her to him. Naiyahana gave in after the 6th time she asked, and Uryu got to see her Zanpakutou. He congratulated her, and used all of his self-control to resist the urge to hug her.

"I can't believe you finally got a Zanpakutou. Have you shown it to anyone else?"

"No. Not even to Captain Kuchiki. Even knowing that he can keep a secret, I can't risk it. Naiyahana doesn't even really want me to show her to you, but she knows that I can't keep her secret forever."

"Wow. That must make me really lucky."

"Yep. And I've been training alone, and learned how to combine the moves you taught me with Naiyahana's powers. Good thing they're both ice-related, huh?" She laughed a bit.

"Yeah. I figured that your Zanpakutou would be ice-elemented if you ever got one because you always used ice shards made of reishi instead of arrows. I still think you're more of a Quincy than a Soul Reaper regardless," Uryu remarked, with that very rare smirk of his.

"Yeah, I guess that's kinda your fault, though," Akemi laughed.

They talked more about it and Akemi decided to reveal her Zanpakutou to everyone. After she showed most everyone she knew, she went for another walk, like the one she went for when she first met Naiyahana. She was challenged by a few Soul Reapers on her way to Head Captain Yamamoto's place. She fought them all, and, to her surprise, won each time. Once she showed her Zanpakutou to Yamamoto, he decided to send her to the World of the Living to protect it from Hollows for awhile. Excited, Akemi thanked Yamamoto and left.

--Some time later--

Once Akemi arrived in the World of the Living, she asked Kisuke Urahara where he thought Uryu might live. He gave her a few leads based on his personality, and she went looking for him. She surprisingly found him, and told him everything. They stayed together from then on. She met some of Uryu's friends over time, including Ichigo and Orihime. After awhile, Hollows started appearing in the World of the Living. She had killed most of them, unless Ichigo got to them first. They impressed each other with their powers. Ichigo was amazed by the ice shards made of pure reishi that Akemi fired at every hollow she fought, commenting on how it was similar to Uryu's arrows. Akemi was impressed by Ichigo's Getsuga Tenshou, saying how much better it might look if it was just a little more on the voilet side. Ichigo guessed that voilet was Akemi's favorite color, but she denied, remarking that it was scarlet.

After about a month, Akemi returned to the Soul Society. She met Yoruichi Shihouin, who agreed to train her whenever Uryu wasn't around. She learned plenty of new techniques, some of them, she invented herself. Her favorite move was Koorushito, which turned her sword into pure, unbreakable ice to fight with. She prefered using that so her Zanpakutou didn't ever get dull. Yoruichi laughed when Akemi explained that to her.

After awhile, she learned of a certain legend that involved a self-made Arrancar being sealed away. She, of course, had no idea what an Arrancar was. Naiyahana convinced her to open the seal to see for herself, since she was confident in Akemi's powers. Akemi hesitated, but after a few moments, found herself walking toward the direction of the Undergound chamber of the Central 46.


	3. Pet?

Once Akemi arrived at the Undergound Chamber of the Central 46, she looked for the seal. She broke it the moment she found it, and a being appeared before her. She stared at it while the clouds of dust cleared, revealing the said Arrancar from the legend. He looked down at her, looking a bit tired. He sighed and started to walk away until Akemi grabbed his arm.

"Who are you?" She asked eagerly.

"Tch. I thought you would know if you broke the seal so willingly, Soul Reaper. My name is Arturo. Arturo Plateado. And since you freed me, and don't seem very strong, I'll let you live," Arturo semi-lied. He was partially telling the truth, but the real second reason was because he only had about an eighth of his former power.

"You.... seem kinda tired. Do you want to stay with me for awhile?"

Arturo's eyes widened at the Soul Reaper, who just willingly invited him into her home. Arrancars didn't need sleep, but most of his strength was missing. Until that strength came back, he couldn't destroy the Soul Society. After a few moments, he sighed.

"Fine, I'll stay with you. But you can't let anyone know. No one can even know that you freed me. Alright?" Arturo said.

Akemi nodded and led him to her house. They walked in, and she let Arturo explore the place. Arturo explained that he'd been sealed away for years and years and Akemi immediately knew that he wanted a bath. She washed his clothes while he bathed, after gawking at his blade, of course. Arturo contently smiled in the warm water, relaxing as much as possible. It was then that he decided to make the obedient Soul Reaper his pet.

--Later--

Arturo had told Akemi that she was now his pet, which made her giggle in agreement. He smirked and decided to go out and get a collar for her as proof. He explained that to her, then went to the World of the Living. Arturo consumed a few human souls, being sure not to draw any attention at all, hiding his Spirit Energy. The collar he found was crimson studded with diamonds. He smiled a bit and returned to the Soul Society. He put the collar around Akemi's neck and dragged her to the bedroom.

Arturo was laying in bed with his new pet on top of him, petting her head. He moved his hand through her soft hair for awhile until she fell asleep. Arturo put her beside him and cuddled her from behind, lightly scratching her stomach. He smiled and buried his face in her hair, falling asleep.

"Adorable little pet~" Arturo purred right before he fell asleep.


	4. The Nightmare

Arturo and Akemi took a long nap, only awaking after 7 hours have passed. Arturo was the first up. He crawled out of bed and started looking for his blade. When he couldn't find it, he woke Akemi up and asked her.

"Where's my Fenice?"

"Your what?"

"Fenice. My blade? Where is it?!"

"I don't... OH." Akemi said, rushing out of bed.

She ran to the laundry room and pulled Fenice out from under a pile of clothes. Akemi ran back to the room and handed Arturo his blade.

"Is this Fenice?" She asked.

"Yes." Arturo eventually responded.

"Can I go back to sleep now?"

"No."

"Why not?" Akemi asked, tilting her head a bit.

Arturo smirked and pinned her down to the bed. He gave her forehead a gentle kiss.

"Now you can, pet." He purred, cuddling her stomach.

Akemi blinked a few times, then giggled. She drifted off into blissful sleep soon after.

* * *

"_Mmm..." A shadow purred._

_Akemi was scared. She was nude in front of a being she couldn't even see. A pale hand reached out and softly rubbed her side. Akemi shivered at the being's gentle touch._

"_A... Arturo-sama..?"_

"_Yes?" The being responded._

_Akemi's eyes widened. Her master must have wanted to break in the new toy. She shivered again, this time being at the thought of being his toy. She was a pet, not a toy. She was to be pampered, not fondled._

"_P-please stop, Arturo-sama..." Akemi begged._

"_No. You are my beautiful little pet, and I'll do with you whatever I want," Arturo said, putting three fingers up to her mouth._

_She unwillingly took them in, sucking on them. She closed her eyes after awhile, soothed from the sucking and gentle petting. Akemi opened her mouth, pulling his fingers out. He then positioned his fingers near her entrance, threatening to enter. He inserted one finger, making her mewl a bit. Arturo thrusted his finger in and out, listening to her small moans and mewls. He then inserted both remaining fingers, which made her yelp. He thrusted them in and out, in and out, until she was all over his fingers. He pulled them out, licking them clean._

_He then, without warning, stuck his entire length inside of her. Arturo was sure to cover her mouth so nobody could hear her scream. He slowly thrusted, moaning at her tightness and warmth. He removed his hand, and started to speed up, causing Akemi to moan loudly. He attached himself to her right breast, sucking on and licking the nipple. Akemi was about to orgasm-_

* * *

Akemi gasped for air, shooting up out of bed. Her sudden panicking woke her master, causing him to worry.

"What is it, little one? Did you have a nightmare?" He asked, tiredly.

Akemi stared at Arturo with utter shock and horror. He took notice of it, and got off of her. Akemi started crying, and Arturo pulled her into his lap, petting her and sushing her.

"Shhhh~ It's alright. Don't cry," Arturo purred.

--Later--

Arturo's pet had cried herself to sleep some time ago. He figured she just had some sort of nightmare, but she looked traumatized when she saw him. He knew it involved him, he just didn't know what happened.

"Oh well. No sense in dwelling on that," He said to himself, laying down and cuddling Akemi again.


	5. Discovery

It had been some three days since the nightmare incident. It took two days just for Arturo to convice Akemi that it really was just a nightmare. Akemi was in the kitchen looking for a snack and Arturo was in the living room sitting on the couch, waiting for his pet. Suddenly, the front door opened, revealing Uryu.

"Akemi-chan? I sensed more spiritual pressure here than usua-" Uryu stopped himself, staring at Arturo in shock and disbelieve.

"Akemi.... Wh... who is this?" He asked.

"Um... This is Arturo-sama," She answered after rushing out of the kitchen to see what was going on.

"And... you DO realize that he is an arrancar, right?"

"Yeah, and?"

"What do you mean, 'yeah, and?'?!" Uryu yelled, "He's an enemy of the Soul Society!!"

"But... So are you," Akemi replied.

Uryu and Akemi have been bickering for about a half-hour when Arturo interrupted, annoyed.

"Would you two quit it?! And who might you be, flea?" Arturo asked.

"Flea?! Why you-"

"Arturo-sama, this is Uryu Ishida. He's a Quincy, and also my mentor," Akemi interrupted before the Quincy could call her master any names.

"Your mentor? So, he is a friend of yours?"

"Yes, that's right," Uryu replied, calm again.

"Alright then, can I go eat now?" Akemi asked impatiently.

"That's fine, pet," Arturo said.

Akemi went into the kitchen again, while Uryu glared at Arturo for calling her his pet. He didn't like the idea of Akemi hanging around an Arrancar. He didn't like it one bit. Akemi came back out with a cheese stick, watching her master and her mentor stare each other down.

"Akemi, may I ask why an Arrancar is in your home in the first place?" Uryu asked.

"Because I said so," Akemi answered playfully.

* * *

Uryu had just left, and it was getting late. Akemi and Uryu were sure to get some training in. Arturo was watching, glaring at the Quincy every time he landed a hit on his pet. Arturo was currently laying in bed with Akemi beside him. He glanced over at the girl and smiled. Arturo sat up and pulled her into his lap. He stuck his hand under her Soul Reaper uniform and gently stroked her back.

"Pet?" Arturo asked.

"Mmm... Yeah?" Akemi answered.

"Why don't you go to sleep?"

"Because I don't want to."

"But I want you to so I can cuddle you~" He purred.

Akemi giggled and moved closer to her master. Arturo laid her down and buried his head in her collarbone, kissing her neck here and there until she fell asleep.

* * *

EXTRA STUFFS:

Uryu: WHY IS AN ARRANCAR IN YOUR HOME?

Akemi: 'Coz I said so, betch. O:

Arturo: Pet, pet, pet! *extremecuddle*

Akemi: :3!!!


	6. The Start

Akemi woke up. She didn't realize what woke her up at first, but then saw her Master kissing her stomach.

"Good morning, Pet," He whispered into her ear, sending a shiver down her spine.

"M-morning," She said, still tired.

"You can go back to sleep if you like," Arturo told her.

"But.. I'm starving to death," Akemi pouted.

She really was hungry, but she wouldn't die if she didn't eat right then and there. Arturo pointed at one of the nightstands next to her bed. There were two. One small one with two drawers, and one big one with three, four counting the hidden drawer in the first one. Wait, there was something on the big one. It was food! A big bowl of ramen and a somewhat-smaller bowl of rice. Akemi hugged her Master.

"Thank you~" She said happily, reaching for the rice first.

She LOVED rice. She was willing to spoil her appetite for the ramen if she could have her rice.

"You're welcome, Pet."

* * *

Akemi had just finished eating. Arturo decided to steal a tiny bit of her rice to make her angry. It worked, in case you were wondering. It always works.

"Are you full now?" He asked.

"Kinda," She answered still a little upset over her lost rice.

Arturo hugged her and saw something white fall off of the bed. He looked at it. A stuffed animal. A stuffed dog, to be more specific.

"When did you get that?"

"Um... A few days ago, actually."

"And why do you have it?" He asked, smirking a bit.

"Because... it helps me get to sleep..." Akemi said, blushing.

"Silly little pet~" He cooed, burying his face in her neck.

The reason why he did that so often was to hide his own blush. Almost everything she said turned him on at just a little bit. It didn't help that she was so adorable. He wanted to at least get undressed, but decided against it. Until it realized his belt was already off.


	7. Las Noches

Arturo's belt was already off, and he was about to get to work on his haori, when a Garganta came out of nowhere. Or it came out of the middle of the bedroom. Whichever works best.

"Might not wanna get undressed just yet, we need you in Hueco Mundo..." A sly voice coaxed, "You can bring the little cutie with you, too~"

"Who are you?" Arturo asked, putting his belt back on.

"My name is Gin Ichimaru, and I'm here to take ya back home~" He said.

His eyes were narrowed to slits, and he had a huge grin on his face. Arturo hated him already.

"Mmf..."

Akemi tossed and turned, then finally woke up, rubbing her eyes. She looked at Gin, then at her Master.

"Arturo-Sama.... Who's that?" She asked.

"C'mon I'll explain when we get there~" Gin said, dragging her a Arturo through the Garganta.

__

Arturo was having a little staring contest with a strange man when he finally spoke up.

"Welcome to Las Noches, Arturo Plateado," He began, "My name is Sousuke Aizen."

Arturo opened his mouth to ask how he knew his name, but closed it soon after, deciding not to bother.

Akemi was still half-asleep, looking around. Most of the male Arrancars were eyeing her, either out of curiosity or hunger. Yes, both kinds of hunger. She caught the eyes of an Arrancar that looked a little more interesting than the rest, excluding her Arturo-Sama. He was extremely pale with neon green tear trails on his face. He had short, messy black hair that almost covered his green, serpentine eyes. He was quite intimidating.

Akemi was spacing out, not listening to a word anyone said, when Arturo grabbed her arm and dragged her out of the room.

"Come with me, little one," He told her, looking for their room.

She started to follow him when someone grabbed her arm. He had narrowed, blue eyes with weird, almost eyeshadow-like markings around them. He also had spikey blue hair, and looked fierce.

"You look kinda tough for a girl. I want you to fight me tomorrow. Come to my room whenever you're ready," He said, then turned around and pointed to the six on his back, "My room's obviously the one with the big '6' on it. By the way... The name's Grimmjow."

Akemi nodded, then ran off, following her Master.


	8. Training Partners, Origin of Desgarrón

When Akemi and Arturo finally reached their room, she told him about what Grimmjow said. He hated the idea of her fighting another, much less an Arrancar!

"But..!" Akemi whined.

"But nothing."

"But, but, but, but, but, but, but, but, but, but," She paused to inhale, "but, but, but, but, but, but, but, but..!!"

Arturo sighed and decided that he'd just step in when things got too tough for her.

"Fine. But I'm coming with you," He finally said.

Akemi squealed and grabbed her Master's arm, running towards Grimmjow's room. Or what she thought was the way to Grimmjow's room. She had no sense of direction here, since the place was entirely too big. Eventually, someone grabbed Akemi's shoulder.

"That was pretty quick."

Akemi looked at the hand, then the body that owned it. It was Grimmjow! She smiled and let go of Aturo's arm, leaving him with a slight bit of disappointment.

__

Grimmjow and Akemi were done fighting after about 5 minutes because Akemi asked him what a certain technique he used was, and made him teach it to her. Arturo felt proud that his little Pet knew how to use a Cero now. Her Cero was silver with the perfect icy blue tint.

He wanted something in return, however. Grimmjow saw those ice shards of reishi she used and wanted to know how to use that or something similar. Akemi tried to teach him the way Uryu taught her, but he ended up using what looked like huge claws of reishi. Grimmjow named the technique Desgarrón, which, in comparison to everything else he used, was his strongest technique.

Akemi and Grimmjow agreed to be training partners from then on.


End file.
